With the offer and sale of goods over the internet, customers are given the payment option of providing their credit card details online at a payment window on the merchant's website. Customers however have been reluctant to provide their credit card details over the internet because of security fears that their details will not remain confidential and be fraudulently used. Also merchants have been concerned about the issue of liability in circumstances where their customer's credit card details are fraudulently used.
Consequently merchants have looked at ways of providing a secure means for customers to provide their details. Despite various attempts including encrypting information or generating specific transaction codes from user identification keys to improve security, most methods still rely on the customer providing their credit card details to the merchant. These methods however have met with limited success because of the lack of customer confidence.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method of making a transaction with a credit card over the internet that addresses at least in part the aforementioned problem regarding security and confidentiality.